Give Me a Break Sylvia!
by spicygurl
Summary: This is one of my many outcomes that happenend when Sylvia hung out with Johnny. Not for children. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! NO FLAMES! **LEMON**


**A/N: My elaboration on when Sylvia started to hang out with Johnny. This isn't the only way I think this scene played out, I've written more on this. I will continue to, until all my ideas are out there. Big Johnny Cade fan. **

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own ****The Outsiders****. **

**You've been warned, this is LEMON! Don't like, Don't READ! NO FLAMES! Review, please!**

Johnny POV

It was about 10 minutes to 3:00pm, and Ponyboy would be coming home soon, so I decided to walk over there and wait for him. I was passing the vacant lot when I heard a faint voice call my name. At first I ignored it. Then it got louder.

"Johnny! Hey, Johnny!" I remember that voice. It was Sylvia's, Dally's girl. She was jogging towards me, and man did she look good jogging. She was bouncing and my eyes followed as her chest moved up and down, hotly. _Man, Dally sure can pick 'em._ I thought.

"Hey Johnny. You seen Dal?" She asked me.

"Hey, Sylvia. Dally's in the cooler." I responded.

"Again, huh?" She said annoyed and there was a hint of competitiveness in her voice. She was lost in thought for a minute, then she looked back at me. She looked me up and down, and I wondered if she was cheeking me out. Probably not though.

"Hey, how old are you again?" She asked me, somewhat randomly.

"Sixteen." I answered simply.

"And your shoe size is...?"

"Thirteen." What does my shoe size have to do with anything?

She smiled at me. "Perfect." She grabbed my hand and pulled me along behind her to god knows where. But who was I to object? Soon we were outside of the Curtis house, I didn't even know she knew where this place was.

She led me through the gate, up the steps, onto the porch and into the Curtis living room.

"Johnny?" She purred. "Where's the bathroom?"

"It's, uh, first door on your, uh, right."

"Thanks." She pushed me onto the couch and walked to the bathroom, with a little more swing in her step.

About 2 minutes later, she came out of the bathroom. She had the first few and the last few buttons on her shirt undid and kept the one in the middle buttoned to tease me. Her hair was pulled up into I loose messy bun, and her already short skirt was rolled up to reveal more of her legs. My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets and rolled under the couch, I was staring so hard.

She stood there and smiled at me. "Like what you see?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Wanna see more?"

I nodded. She turned around and bent over to take off her shoes, exposing her ass to me. I blushed and looked away when she turned around. She found that very amusing and giggled. I still didn't look at her. So I didn't notice she had walked over to me. She grabbed my chin and turned me to face her. She was bent over in a way that allowed me to see the tops of her chest.

"Don't look away, the show's for you." She smiled seductively. "I can do tricks, too."

She bent down at my knees and slowly pushed them apart. She smiled devilishly up at me, while zipping down the zipper on me jeans. I almost immediately went hard. She either didn't notice or didn't care, because she never stopped unclothing me. She slipped a finger into my boxers and looked up at me through her eyelashes. I looked back at her. I don't know what my face looked like, but she took it as a hint to keep going. She pulled my cock out of my boxers and began to rub the tip.

"Mm." I said.

Every boy has a sweet spot and that was mine. She adjusted to where she was sitting on her knees and before I knew it her mouth was engulfing my entire member. I mean I wasn't that big, but still I was impressed.

I moaned and she looked up at me again. I thrust my hips and she gagged a little.

"Sorry, Sylvia. I'm new to this. I-I-I am a virgin, you know." I apologized. This seemed to capture her attention.

She removed her mouth from my cock. "It's fine, Johnny."

Then she engulfed me again. I moaned even louder. She started to bob up and down, and I moaned even louder. _Man, Dally really knows- wait a minute, this is Dally's girl! Oh, shit!_

"Syl-Sylvia? We shouldn't do this. You're Dally's girlfriend." I stammered.

"Well, Dally isn't here, is he?" She looked a little mad. She stood up and faced me as she pulled her skirt off and undid the last button off her top.

"N-no."

"Then, what do we have to lose?" She's clever. She pulled my jeans down a little more and straddled my thighs. Her boobs were right in my face! That was not helping me on my part. I just got harder.

I gulped. Out of nowhere she grabbed my erected cock and put it at an angle. For what? I didn't know, but like I said, I'm a virgin. She was looking straight at my dick as if it contained all the answers to the world, she didn't move.

She soon gained conscience and climbed off me.

"You're pretty big, you know. I don't think you'll fit." She stated. Fit into what?

When I finally realized what she was talking about, I felt my face burn with embarrassment. "Oh." I said.

"I don't suppose you've ever fingered a girl before, have you?" She asked. She sounded doubtful.

"No."

"Okay." She sat on the floor in front of me and pulled down her panties. She spread her legs wide, exposing her business to me. She took a finger and inserted it into her core. Soon she added a second. When she added the third, she moaned so hotly I got even harder.

She got back up and straddled me again, not hesitating to reposition my cock. "Ready?" She asked. When I nodded she eased her way onto me. We both moaned simultaneously. When I was fully into her she started moving back and forth, side to side, left to right, pretty much any direction she could. I felt my eyes flutter close. _So this is what it feels like. No wonder Steve always 'plays' with Evie, this is great._

I was in so much pleasure that I didn't hear the door open.

"Hey, Sylvia. You seen...JOHNNY!!!!!" Ponyboy asked. His eyes were so wide they almost fell out. "What the hell is going on!"

"Ponyboy, what's wrong?" Soda called, concerned. Was everybody here? "OH MY GOD!"

**A/N: Well, what did you think? Review! NO FLAMES!**


End file.
